villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Bubba (Clowns 3D)
Bubba is one of the antagonists of the 2014 haunted maze attraction "Clowns 3D" at Universal Studios during their annual Halloween Horror Nights. He is the brother of Cutty and the son of Sweet Licks. Story Past Sweet Licks and his children were once ordinary people dressed as clowns running the Route 66 attraction and company Sweet Licks Family Fun Center and Ice Cream Emporium. However, after the villainification of clowns through horror media, dressing up as clowns to entertain people became a difficult business practice, as no one wanted to shop or even visit their attraction anymore. To make matters worse, the country developed a demand for low-fat, calorie free food, resulting in very little people being interested in Sweet Licks' treats. The company fell on hard times, and Sweet Licks became so obsessed with working that he stayed inside the cold factory for years until parts of him became permanently frozen. Eventually, Sweet Licks snapped and began killing humans, turning them into "all natural, high in protein" ice cream and eating and selling it to keep the business going. Along the way, his children Cutty and Bubba joined him, along with a handful of other clowns that came to aid him in his killings and ice cream production. Attraction The attraction begins with guests entering the twisted hallways of the Fun Center, where the clowns have hung up portraits and mannequins of themselves. A few of the clowns (as well as Sweet Licks, Bubba and Cutty) lurk here, jumping out and attacking visitors. Guests then reach the factory, where an old ice cream truck and Cutty and Bubba wait. After escaping Bubba, guests enter the factory to find a massive freezer filled with hanging corpses and mutilated body parts, frozen and covered in blood along with barrels of ice cream with the names of their disturbing flavors written on them. Sweet Licks will burst out, wielding a chainsaw. After escaping, guests find a bathroom with cages filled with people, two women vomiting in toilets and sinks, toilets and urinals filled with vomit and candy. Sweet Licks is shown to gorge the victims with his human ice cream until they are fat and eventually burst and die. He then stores the bodies and the vomit to use in his ice cream. He stores the disgusting ingredients in his "Vomitorium”, which also houses Vomit Monsters that attack the visitors. Guests then find the torture chambers, where Cutty, Bubba, and Sweet Licks are torturing and harvesting organs from people (some of them still alive). Corpses line the walls and hang from the ceiling, and Sweet Licks uses a chainsaw to cut in half a still-living man. Upon exiting the torture chambers, guests are almost run over by a car full of Sweet Lick's clown workers. Sweet Licks jumps out for one final attack before the maze ends. Personality Bubba is, to put it lightly, thick-headed. He is similar to Leatherface from The Texas Chainsaw Massacre movies in that he attacks purely out of instinct or because his relatives tell him to do so. Judging from the amount of bodies and ice cream products there are in the building, he must have killed over hundreds of people. Appearance Bubba is a huge, muscular man wearing overalls, a white shirt, work boots, work gloves, an orange cat mask and a necklace with plush cats on it. He carries a large hammer with a painted smiling face. Whenever he attacks guests, the sound of cats yowling can be heard over his yells. Gallery Clowns 3D - Halloween Horror Nights 2014 Clowns 3D (HD) Halloween Horror Nights 2014 Universal Studios Clowns 3D (COLOR!!) at Halloween Horror Nights 2014 Universal Studios Hollywood Navigation Category:Contradictory Category:Psychopath Category:Mentally Ill Category:Halloween Horror Nights Characters Category:Theme Park Villains Category:Brutes Category:Siblings Category:Barbarian Category:Mature Category:Enigmatic Category:Mute Category:Male Category:Serial Killers Category:Dimwits Category:Minion Category:Pawns Category:Cannibals Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Horror Villains